


Snowy

by babypilots



Series: baby tyler drabbles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots
Summary: Josh wakes up to snow, and to a baby poking him.A fluffy day ensues.





	Snowy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting under 1k "drabbles" in this series and posting other things as individual one-shots, fyi :) i'm glad to see ppl are liking this stuff <3

“Jishie!! Josh!”

Josh was awoken by a pair of wide brown eyes hovering over him, breathing shallowly in excitement as chubby fingers poked at his cheeks.

“It snoweded!!!” Tyler exclaimed. He was sitting on his knees, bouncing on the mattress slightly and clutching his favorite stuffed rabbit, Hammy. They definitely hadn’t gone to bed with him in little space, but something about the weather must have made him regress, because he appeared to have gotten up and put on his snowman pajamas.

Josh stretched his arms, sitting up in bed and kissing Tyler’s forehead, sending him into blushing laughter.

“C'we play in th’ snow, dada?” he slurred excitedly. “Pleeeease?”

“Sure thing, sweetie,” Josh murmured, “still blinking sleep from his eyes. “Let me just get a little coffee, and then we can get you all suited up to make a snowman. Can you get yourself dressed, Ty-Ty?”

“Mhmm, I know how!” Tyler exclaimed, launching himself off the bed and towards the closet.

Josh chuckled fondly, heading downstairs to pour himself a cup of coffee from the automatic brewer. If possible, Tyler seemed a little older today than he usually did when he was little, a little more full of energy, but Josh didn’t mind. He would do anything he could to make his boy happy.

“M'ready!!” he heard Tyler screech from the hallway, bounding into the kitchen in sweatpants, a wool hat and socks, and one of Josh’s oversized sweaters.

“Stealing papa’s clothes again, huh baby?” he teased, and Tyler shook his head guiltily, folding his sweater-paws around himself with a soft smile.

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, ruffling Tyler’s hair as he headed for the mud room, but Tyler held on to his sleeve, making grabby hands.

“Up,” he insisted, and Josh made a big show of rolling his eyes, but knelt down to pick Tyler up nonetheless, balancing him on his hip. Tyler was quick to wrap his legs around Josh, hanging on tightly to his neck as he carried him through the downstairs.

Tyler sang to himself as Josh got on his snow suit and boots, zipping him up and tugging on his pink mittens and matching scarf. He was out the door before Josh had even had time to put his own coat on.

“Let’s go Jishieeee!” he chorused, careening into the snow at full force.

They spent about an hour playing in the backyard, making snow angels and building a snowman, as well as having a snowball fight that Josh let him win by a large margin.

At around mid-morning, Josh was busy packing another snowball for Tyler to throw at him, when Tyler plopped down in his snow fort and started to cry.

He hurried over, kneeling down in the snow in front of him.

“Lovey, what is it?” he queried, brushing his snowy bangs off his forehead.

“I… I… I gotted snow in my sleeve,” Tyler wailed, pulling off his mitten and showing Josh the angry, wet red skin.

“Aw, baby…” Josh cooed, scooping Tyler up from the ground and hitching him up in his arms. Tyler buried his face into Josh’s shoulder, still sobbing. “I think someone might getting a little tired and hungry, hmm?”

Tyler just sniffed and whimpered in response.

“How about we get you warmed up with some cocoa and then we can nap on the couch?” he suggested softly, and Tyler nodded wetly into his shoulder as they made their way inside. 

As soon as he’d stripped him of his outerwear, Josh lay Tyler down on the couch as promised, letting him curl himself into a tiny ball. He moved away to make them cocoa as promised, but Tyler whined loudly and wordlessly, hand clutching at his sleeve to pull him back.

“I thought you wanted cocoa!” he protested, but Tyler whined again, fluttering wide, teary eyes at him, and Josh’s heart melted a little.

“You just want cuddles instead?” he queried, and Tyler hummed in approval. “Let’s get to the bed, then, Josh suggested, picking Tyler up off the couch again and carrying him like a baby up the stairs. He felt Tyler’s snotty, freezing-cold nose bury itself in his neck, but he didn’t mind.

They flopped gently down on the bed, and Tyler curled into Josh immediately, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a koala. He nestled his face in Josh’s neck, suckling slightly at a spot below his ear for comfort.

Josh ran a soothing hand over his back, up under the oversized sweater, to warm him up.

If every snowy morning was like this, Josh hoped that the weather didn’t go anywhere for the next several days.

**Author's Note:**

> babyyyy.


End file.
